


Apology

by Its_mary4



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Break Up, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_mary4/pseuds/Its_mary4
Summary: Sokka breaks Azula's heart and Katara is there to comfort her .
Relationships: Azula & Katara (Avatar), Past Azula/Sokka
Kudos: 24





	Apology

She had locked herself in her room for three days. Never allowing anyone in . Not her mother nor Zuko nor Kiyi nor her friends . That's why when Katara heard that Azula asked her servant to help her with getting ready this morning she was encouraged to go and talk to her . 

Katara never really trusted her nor did she want to. She wasn't surprised when the rest of her friends forgave her & accepted her . Because they never saw how she tried to kill Zuko & how she attacked her . She always believed she will go against Zuko at any given moment . Katara was also so displeased with Azula's relation with her brother. But after what she saw three days ago , she knew that Azula wasn't the same heartless stoic girl from the war . She is someone who is capable of love and human emotions. She gets hurt . And she really did change after all . 

\------------------------------------------

_ Three days earlier  _

_ "Happy birthday , Sokka" everyone wished as he blew off his birthday candles . But something about him was unusually unbeknownst to Azula . _

_ "Now it's time to my very special gift" Azula announced as she kissed Sokka . "C'mon ! Let's all head to the garden ."  _

_ She dragged him to one of the palace's gardens . As everyone followed .  _

_ "1 2 3 … and Start" she counted . Suddenly the sky lit up with the most amazing fireworks . They read 'happy birthday Sokka' . Unexpectedly Sokka was silent .  _

_ "What's wrong , baby ?" frowned Azula , "didn't you like my gift ? Because this is not all-" _

_ "Yes , I didn't !" He snapped , "You know why ? Because this seems to me that you're just showing off your wealth , in front of your friends and those nobles !"  _

_ She looked at him in disbelief .Her smile changed into a frown. She opened her mouth to say something , but he cut her off . _

_ "Did you ever consider what I want ? No , of course ! Because everything here is as you want . You're the most entitled selfish person I know . And I'm done with you and your princess attitude !" He screamed . Everyone was looking at them . Azula was shocked .  _

_ "Sokka , I did this for you ! I wanted to make you happy . " She screamed while tears ran down her face . _

_ "No , I'm done with you . You act like I'm not suitable for you .which is true" he pointed at her , "look at you ! A golden crown , a fancy clothes , servants who pamper you ! You live in a fucking palace! and me ? I'm just a poor 'peasant' water tribe guy . If this party proves anything , it proves I'm right ."  _

_ Azula slapped him still crying then turned around and ran to the palace . _

_ Zuko tried to run after her , but Mai stopped him . He stared at her questioningly . _

_ "She needs some time alone" Mai stated with her usual tone .  _

\------------------------------------------

When Katara arrived to Azula's chamber the guard bowed down . 

"Lady Katara , how may I help ?" He simply spoke 

"I wanna talk to Azula " Katara replied . He turned to announce her arrival to the princess , but she stopped him by his arm . He gazed at her surprised . 

"Do you think she'll accept my visit ? Of course not . Let me talk to her ." He opened his mouth to speak, "And don't get scared I'll take responsibility in case she gets angry ." Katara assured him . He then stepped aside to let her into the princess' chamber . 

Azula was sitting in front of the mirror surrounded by three servants . One of them was working on her hair . While the others were showing her some dresses . 

When Katara came in ,The servants stopped talking . Azula looked at her through the mirror . 

"What do you want ?" Azula questioned coldly . 

"I want to talk to you." Answered Katara with determination . 

"Then speak !" Azula sighed . 

"Alone ." Katara added . The servants looked at the princess . She nodded , so they bowed and got out slowly . 

"So what do you wanna talk about ?" Azula challenged , "Do you wanna talk about how happy you're that your brother broke up with me ? Or do you want to humiliate me for that ?" 

"No Azula ! I'm here to apologize ." Azula kept her face neutral although she was surprised . 

"And what do you want to apologize for exactly ?" She wondered . "I don't need your pettty!" She stood and turned to face her . 

"I'm not , Azula" Claimed Katara with soothing voice , "I'm apologizing for treating you ill , since your return. For never trusting you even when you proved you're trust-worthy . Also For not noticing how much you've matured and changed , because I was too deep in my anger and hatred towards you ." 

"Well .. I accept your apology . Can you leave me alone now ?" Azula emphasized her words . 

"Not yet !" Katara shook her head , "I want to be your friend ." Azula laughed loudly . 

"Oh gosh ! I didn't know you have a sense of humour" Katara frowned , "Us being friends ? Why ? Why would a girl like you want to be friends with someone like me ?" 

"Because you're awesome and amazing. Because you're always trying to get better . You're strong and funny . You're so cool ." Katara explained like she was stating facts . If she heard herself saying this few years ago she would haven't believed herself , but now she knows that Azula truly changed . 

"If I was like that your brother would've stayed with me . If i was like that mother would love me . If i was like that you would have forgive me a long time ago. " For the first time in this conversation Azula's voice betrayed her . Katara sensed a hint of sadness in her voice . 

"I was stupid and immature .And about Sokka that's because he's dump and I'm sure he'll regret his decision. He will never ever find a girl like you ." Katara's voice softened , "also I'll make sure to punish him for hurting you ." 

"Also Lady Ursa loves you so much .. i think you should give her a chance . Your mother was so worried about you , Azula ."

Azula felt like suffocating . Tears streamed down her face .Katara approached her and wrapped an arm around her . 

"I tried to kill you . I hurted you . I hurted everyone you love . I didn't try to get to know mother. I've always blamed her. I was selfish and entitled as Sokka said " Azula was crying

"Azula , you're not a bad person anymore ! That was in the past . It's okay to make mistakes because we , humans are imperfect creatures." Katara soothed her .

"But what I did to your brother proves I'm that person ." Azula shook her head as if she's refusing to believe what Katara told her . 

"My brother is stupid . He just misunderstood you and your intentions . You never did any wrong ." Katara stated . 

Silence fell between them . They stared into each other eyes until Azula decided to break it by looking at the floor .

"Why are you trying so hard to be my friend ?" Azula asked out of nowhere . Still embraced by Katara's arm .

"I want to . " She said simply , ""And I won't leave until you accept me as a friend . "

"Fine" Azula sighed , "We're friends now , Katara" she hugged her back finally .

"Thank you , Katara" She later added with a smile . Azula's smile was genuine . 


End file.
